Four Times Draco Malfoy Broke Hermione Granger's Heart
by frenchsalt
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Draco for a while. What happens when Draco falls in love too?


Author's Note

I am doing strictly Hermione's POV for this story. Hope you enjoy.

**I'm in Love**

We were friends. Best friends for four years. In the past six months, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, my best friend.

"I'm in love, Hemione," Draco said as he flopped onto their couch.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I'm so in love, it hurts," Draco continued.

_Oh, I know the feeling. _I thought ruefully.

"With?" I asked.

"Astoria Greengrass," Draco said, breathlessly.

"Well, I'll leave you to think then," I said as I walked away.

I shut my door and crashed to the floor.

Draco Malfoy is in love and the person he is in love with isn't me.

I start crying and that was the first time Draco Malfoy broke my heart.

**I Love You**

I was watching trashy reality tv when Draco waltzed into our shared flat.

"How was your date?" I asked, pained.

"It was fabulous!" Draco declared, oblivious to my hurt tone. "I told her I loved her! And I really do."

I gulped.

"I love Astoria Greengrass!" Draco added.

_Yes. Just say it one more time. It's not like I feel hurt every time you say it. _I thought sarcastically.

"Well, I am turning in now," I said.

I walked into my room and cried myself to sleep. Draco Malfoy had broken my heart two times now. He was almost beating Ronald Weasely.

**Love Forever**

Draco and Astoria. The perfect couple. Well, Draco was perfect, Astoria was annoying and rude. I wasn't particularly large, only a size 8. But of course, Astoria had to comment on my size on a daily basis.

I know that you're a size 2 Astoria but I am okay with my body! I want to scream at her.

It hurts to see Draco so happy with another woman. Sure, I want him to be happy. But a part of me wants him to just break up with Astoria and fall in love with me.

My thoughts end as I realize that I am starting to burn the chicken I was cooking. I hurriedly take the chicken off the pan just as Draco opens the door.

"Guess what Hermione!" Draco practically yells.

"What?!" I scream in protest to his volume.

"I am getting married," Draco says.

The pan I'm holding crashes to the floor with my heart. I can't excuse myself because I was going to eat and he would probably want to talk about his proposal and such.

I clean up the pan and grab my plate of food and starts listening to Draco as I eat, focusing on chewing so I don't start crying uncontrollably.

Draco Malfoy has finally beaten Ronald Weasley in the times he has broken my heart. Draco-3 Ron-2

**Love Revealed**

It would be two weeks until Draco and Astoria would get married. In the time that they got engaged to now, I have caught Astoria cheating twice and experienced dozens of sleepless nights crying.

In a plan to urge my old life and start anew, I became the Charms Professor at Hogwarts and have barely contacted Draco or any other friends other than Ginny and Harry.

Ignoring my love for Draco was easy. I buried myself in work and found my way of coping with problems working this time.

My plan failed when I stepped into my office and saw Draco with Astoria sitting with him, each on the other end of the couch.

"Hi, guys!," I exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

Draco smiles and gives me a hug. I take a peek at Astoria during the hug and there is a scowl on her face.

_Good. She deserves it. _I think smugly.

"I am going to say hi to Headmistress McGonagall," Draco says as he leaves. "Hang out with each other until I come back."

Minutes pass before I blurt out, "You are still gonna get married?" \

"Of course! We love each other and we are getting married at Malfoy Manor!" Astoria screams enthusiastically.

I grimace at her loud tone and continue.

"But you cheated on him and why are you getting married if Draco hates his dad?"

"He doesn't have to know about the cheating and I convinced Draco to reconcile with his dad."

_That's great! She knows the word reconcile! _I think bitterly.

"Draco and his dad are going to best friends by the time I'm done and Lucius will give us the Manor and I can convince Draco to sell the place so we can live in a penthouse and have dozens of cute children!" Astoria continues.

"So you're in it for the money?" I ask.

"Why else?" Astoria says, distracted.

"I think I'm going to tell Draco, you selfish bint," I say. "Get out of my office!"

"Oh! You think just because you tell Draco, he'll break up with me and fall in love with you?" Astoria sneers.

I huff and walk away from her. I end up walking to the Library and I run into Draco.

"Hey!" Draco says.

I try to smile but it turns into a grimace and Draco notices.

"Let's walk to the lake and talk?" Draco offers.

I nod and we walk in companionable silence.

When we reach the lake, I yell out, "She's a bitch!"

Draco stops walking and stares at me.

"She is just so rude and annoying. Astoria only wants you for your money and that's why she wanted you to reconcile with your father. Why don't you see it?" I continue.

"What? You don't like Astoria? She has stuck with me through the good and the bad. You should be happy that she makes me happy," Draco yells in anger, completely ignoring my protest about Astoria. "You are supposed to be my best friend."

He huffs in anger and starts up the path back to Hogwarts.

"Stop!" I yell.

Tears are freely flowing down my cheeks as I shout for him to stop.

"STOP WALKING YOU JUVENILE FERRET!" I shout.

Draco turns around in utter surprise at the insult and I continue.

"You can hate me all you want Draco, but I need to tell you something before Astoria whisks you away forever."

Draco nods.

"I fell in love with you on a Thursday. On Saturday, you fell in love with Astoria. Even if you think I'm doing this for my own benefit, Astoria is bad for you either way. I fell for you so hard that now, I have to pick myself back up, so don't contact me for a few months."

"I'm still gonna get married, Granger."

Those six words break my heart for a fourth time as Draco walks away from me.

Hi! So, I hoped you like this one shot. I thought of this idea a few days ago and I needed to write it. If you like it, please review. P.S. I read this and I thought it was a tad cringey. If you guys think so, I'll remove the story.


End file.
